A Twist of Fate
by Eldergi
Summary: What would happen if the Animatronics took the Night Shift and Mike Schmidt took the place of an Animatronic? Hilarity Ensues. This is my First Fanfiction so please be honest with the Reviews. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

Mike Schmidt was driving down the road in the pouring rain from his Apartment on the other side of the town. It was late autumn in the town and winter was arriving quickly with very cold nights and the occasional bit of sleet. It was going to be a cold winter for sure. Mike Schmidt was a twenty two year old American man who dropped out of college and was now living in the bottom half of society because of it. Mike Schmidt wasn't rich; in fact he was in quite deep debt. With his parents passing away earlier in the year, Mike had nobody to support him in these times. Nobody but his friends.

Now Mike worked at a Pizza Restaurant, It was the Night Shift position from 12AM to 6AM. He'd been working there for some weeks now and he'd made quite a few friends there. And these aren't just ordinary friends.

A Loud rumble of thunder brought Mike out of his thoughts. He was never too fond of thunderstorms, which was tough for him, seeing as they were quite common in his hometown of Dallas, Texas. Nonetheless, He continued through the pouring rain which was pounding against his windshield until he turned left into a parking lot whilst stampeding through a large puddle, causing the water to leap through the air and onto the sidewalk.

The Parking Lot belonged to a small building with Neon Lights which read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and also featured a brown outline of a bear-like character with a top hat. Now a few years ago, the lights would be shining a stunning show of colors, however, recent years which included bad times for the establishment, such as the kidnapping and murder of five innocent children back in 1980 and the one incident in which someone lost their life due to a horrifying accident in 1987. Now the lights just flicker occasionally, the brick walls slowly cracking to pieces and the very characters which made the restaurant what it is starting to malfunction and break down.

It was indeed sad times for the restaurant.

Mike pulled into a parking space and quickly glanced at his watch, it read 11:50 PM. His shift was due to start in about 10 minute's time. Mike quickly grabbed the keys and prepared to beeline through the torrential rain to the front door, as another clash of thunder rumbled overhead, Mike opened the door and began to sprint through the onslaught of heavy rain as fast as his legs could carry him.

He came to a stop in front of the worn down glass double doors that was indeed the entrance to the establishment, on the inside, it listed the opening times and a torn 'Sorry, We're closed!' sign. Mike inserted the keys into the lock and attempted to push the door open. The Door refused at first as it got stuck on its hinges. Mike decided to give the door a forceful shove and it flung open, almost causing Mike to fall flat on his face. As he closed the door and turned for the office, he looked at the Mascots. His Friends. There were three of them.

Freddy Fazbear was the main mascot of the location, He was a rather smart looking Bear, wearing a Black Top Hat and Bowtie and holding a Microphone. He was the Lead Singer of the band and was often found in-charge of whatever crazy antics the Animatronics had planned. He was mature and never got himself into trouble.

Bonnie Bunny was a Guitarist who provided music to Freddy's singing. He was an expert at what he did, and that included playing pranks on everyone else. He was a Purple Bunny with a red bowtie.

Chica Chicken was the only Female Member of the band; she was a yellow chicken whom sported a Yellow Bib with the words 'Let's Eat!' on them. She provided backup vocals and also helped the chefs with the cooking, something she enjoyed very much. However there was one thing she hated, being called a Duck.

Mike went down the hall and stepped into his Office, He was wondering why the Parents still bought their children here as he looked at the childish drawings of the animatronics taped to the walls. After all that happened, you'd think that this place would be long gone by now and-

Beep Beep Beep!

Mike looked down at his watch which had interrupted his thoughts. It was 12AM. His shift had started. Mike flipped up the tablet, the device in which operated the cameras located around the building. Focusing on Camera 1A which was the Show Stage, where the animatronics would stand waiting to activate so they could stroll around at night, it was something to do with their servos locking up, Mike didn't really get machines all that well so he didn't know much about them.

Another rumble of thunder echoed through the building, making Mike jump and causing him to peek out of the East Hall, amidst the light from the front door, a figure moved across it for a moment, heading towards the restrooms. Mike quickly slid his head inside and checked the show stage. Both Bonnie and Chica were absent from the Show Stage. Mike quickly glanced to Camera 7 to check if Chica was there. He spotted two yellow feet at the top corner of the camera screen, confirming that Chica was leaning against the wall outside of the restrooms.

Mike quickly then began to search for Bonnie, he liked to hide in the Supply Closet quite often, so he checked there first. There was no sign. He began to panic. So he searched every camera, and then nearly jumping out of his screen when he saw a demonic face staring at him into Camera 5. Backstage. "That face is just damn creepy…" Mike muttered to himself.

Suddenly, A Deep Laugh echoed throughout the restaurant which was quickly cut out by a rumble of thunder. Laughing ominously was something Freddy liked to do when he moved around. It was creepy, but Freddy was smart and knew how to send shivers down people's spines. Another Laugh reverberated through the establishment, followed by sudden crashes, not of thunder, but of pots and pans from the Kitchen. Mike knew that Freddy had gone into the kitchen. However he was proven wrong quickly.

Freddy was seen standing in the doorway of Camera 4A. Freddy was getting closer. Mike decided to close the East Door, in fear of being jumped by Freddy. He then checked the Blind Spot in the west hall to see Bonnie flashing a toothy grin at him amidst the light. Mike slammed the door down in his face and watched as the Bunny strolled into the Supply Closet. Michael then opened both doors again, however. When he looked into the blind spot of the East Hall, on the wall hung a note.

"Michael. It appears you've forgotten someone. –Freddy"

Freddy was often helpful to the young security guard. He knew that his life was tough and didn't want to make it any tougher for him. Mike thought about what Freddy had said before realising the shocking truth. He flicked to Camera 1C as fast as possible and then dread overtook him along with a clash of thunder.

The Curtains to Pirate's Cove were open.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike quickly slammed the tablet down, desperate to shut Foxy out of the room. Foxy was a Red, Pirate Fox character. He was the one that caused the Bite of 87 and that's why Mike feared him so much. He reached for the button to close the door and then lifted up his tablet again, attempting to find the Mischievous Animatronic. He scanned the entire building but could find no trace of the fox.

"Am… Am I too late?" Mike said to himself. Suddenly, a metal hand reached from the shadows behind him, making him jump slightly on the touch. "Aye lad… Ye be too late… Game Over!" a somewhat mechanical sounding voice said from behind him. It was indeed Foxy. The Yellow Eyed Pirate must've snuck into the room whilst Mike was looking out for the others.

Bonnie curiously poked his head into the room, smiling. "Ahah! Foxy? Didja get 'em?" He said with a toothy grin. Foxy nodded as Freddy and Chica walked into the office too. "You played well, Michael, however I think you should keep an eye out for Foxy more often." Freddy said with a deep voice. Mike frowned at the animatronics. "Hey! You guys have it easy! I have to keep an eye on all four of you-"Mike said. A giggle echoed through the entire building, and when Mike blinked next, Golden Freddy sat on the floor in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak. "Ahem, Mister Schmidt, I think that will be FIVE of us."

Mike sighed. "Fine, Five of you. You only have to keep an eye on me and try and scare me. You get it easy!" he complained. Foxy narrowed his eyes at Mike. "Lad, It ain' so easy when ye slam th' brig doors down on our faces, Ye scallywag!" Foxy ranted back at Mike. "Hey! I'm not the one trying to charge full speed down the hall! You know what? I bet if you were stuck in this damn room, you'd be the one who's screwed!" Mike argued back.

"Michael…? Are… Are you challenging us?" Chica said, slightly worried. "I think Michael has a point, Foxy. We don't know what it's like to be stuck in this room and look after us all." Freddy responded. "I suppose… Ah tell ye wot… I 'ave an idea!" Foxy declared.

The Storm outside had calmed by now due to it raging all day and night. It was 3:42 AM and the clouds were beginning to part away to form a beautiful starry sky, Inside of the restaurant, all six of them gathered around to discuss Foxy's plan. "So, let me get this straight. You want over the next five nights for Mike to take over the role of-"Bonnie was interrupted by Golden Freddy. "Ahem, Mister Bonnie, I think it's best that Mister Schmidt shan't take my role." He explained.

"Why is that, lad? Ye scared that he's gonna get to yer secret stash of pink garments back there?" Foxy chuckled at Golden Freddy, whom in return simply sighed and floated off back to his Poster. "The Reason for it, Mister Foxy, is that Mister Schmidt will be unable to phase into my poster." Golden Freddy returned to his secret lair behind the poster.

"Right…" Bonnie continued. "So, for four nights, Mike's gonna take on the role of one of us, and in return, that animatronic will be the night guard?" Chica shot her hand up in the air, dying to give a suggestion. "Ooh! OOH! How about, every night, Mike has to wear something that resembles us! And we get to have the security cap!" Chica busted out, eager to get her idea into the game.

"Sounds like a great idea, Chica." Mike said to the excited chicken.

"So! Who's first?" Freddy asked them.

The Group looked at each other in silence, over the next few hours; they'd decide who would go first. And tomorrow, when Mike returned, the game would begin.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm going to leave Chapter 3 until the New Year, simply because I need to relax. But who knows, maybe I'll release it before that, So just stay tuned, and maybe we'll find out who gets to go first.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was rather uneventful for Mike. The only exciting part of the day was when he finally got his television to work correctly so he could watch his favourite shows. But what he was really excited for was the interesting night he was going to have at his night shift.

The Animatronics had decided last night that Chica would be first to swap roles with Mike, as Freddy had said: "Ladies First". Chica always liked Freddy, he wasn't like Bonnie or Foxy, He was a Gentlemanbear.

As the night arrived in Dallas, Mike set off to his interesting shift, pulling up into the Parking Lot under the starry sheets of the beautiful night sky. He unlocked the front door and reached for the Security Cap on the Coat Rack by the front… Wait… Where was his Security Cap?

"If you're looking for your hat, Michael, Chica has taken it to your office." Freddy said as he watched Mike walk through the front door. "Stand by me, and hold this Cupcake. I'll explain how Chica progresses to the office over the night." Freddy said as he handed the plastic cupcake to Mike, whom in return inspected it, this being the first time that Chica has ever let Mike touch it.

"Err… Okay, so one question before we start, how do you guys manage to cut out the camera?" Mike said as he glanced over to the offline Camera on the other side of the stage.

"Well, you see Mike, the Cameras sort of shut down for a moment when we radiate some of our power into an electromagnetic field. But because you're just a Human, you can't." Bonnie explained.

"Actually, Michael. Me and Chica follow the same sort of pattern, and if you plan to move, then I'll do it for you." Freddy said. In the distance, a watch alarm sounded, signalling the start of the shift.

Chica was sitting in the office, experimenting with how the doors and the lights worked, when suddenly the phone began to ring. She picked it up and inspected it, not sure how to use a phone.

"Uh, Hello Chica. I thought I'd set you a message to help you get settled in and to teach you the ropes of stopping others from getting into the office." Mike said over the phone. "Michael! Oh good, thanks for teaching me how to play. How is the-" Chica said before being cut out by the message continuing.

"Uh, you need to make sure that Freddy, Bonnie and I stay away from the office. You need to check on Foxy too, if he's not at Pirate Cove, close the door immediately. Also, check the Blind Spots outside the door, if you see Bonnie Grinning at you or me staring at you in the window then close the doors again."

By this time, Chica was struggling to get the tablet up due to her stubby animatronic fingers when suddenly a sudden deep laugh which ringed around the building. "I'm in Mike's shoes and… I mean… Mike's Cap and that laugh suddenly sends a shiver down my endoskeleton!" Chica said, a little intimidated.

Chica had finally managed to get up the tablet and was looking at the show stage. All three of them were gone. Jumping over to Pirates Cove, the curtains were closed to Chica's relief. "Phew, At least I don't have to worry about Foxy-" Chica said as she was cut out by the sound of crashing pots and pans onto what sounded like a hard floor, followed by a string of bad words.

"Be Careful Michael!" Chica shouted down the hall, to see Freddy standing there at the end of the hall with a grin on his face. Chica quickly slipped back in the office and opened up the tablet again to find Bonnie.

Meanwhile, Mike had gotten up from his unfortunate crash in the kitchen. He decided he should put the Pots and Pans back to where they were. However, whilst doing so, he looked up to the Camera. Normally the Camera would be Audio only, but Mike quickly saw why. The front half of the Camera had been chomped off. "I… What happened to the Camera?" Mike said aloud to himself.

At this time, Freddy walked in and started to perform his Toreador Jingle whilst rustling around some of the kitchen utensils. "Oh, You see Michael, Chica doesn't like to be watched when she cooks, and because one of the night guards in the past wouldn't stop watching her despite her telling him to go away, She decided to bite off the camera. Unfortunately this caused her to short circuit and malfunction, so we had to close down for a few days." Freddy explained. "Oh, and you should probably get moving, Chica will want to know where you are."

Mike nodded as he stepped out of the room towards the Blind Spot on the East Hall. He could've just gone in if he wanted to but Freddy had reminded him to go easy because this is only the first time that Chica's been the night guard. Nonetheless, He pulled himself up to the window and pulled the scariest face he possibly could.

"Aaaagh!" Chica screamed as she slammed the left door down in horror. "Michael! How rude of you to do this to me!" the Frantic Chicken protested. Mike let out a silly giggle before going to sit in the East Hall Corner. Chica returned to looking for Bonnie, He was outside of Pirates Cove talking to Foxy? That's not part of the plan, Right? One of Freddy's deep laughs echoed through the building.

Chica poked her head out into the West Hall to hear what they were saying. "C'mon Foxy! You still have to play as you would against Mike! It's not fair otherwise." Bonnie reckoned with Foxy. "Fine lad, I s'pose yer right." And with that, Foxy leaped out of Pirate's cove, pushed Bonnie aside and made a beeline for Chica.

Chica quickly slid her head back into the office and slammed the right door down as well. She was safe. At least she thought she was, that's when she noticed the power indicator sitting at a measly 21% and the time was only 2 AM! Chica started to think to herself how she was going to survive this night. She lifted up the tablet to look around. Bonnie was in the supply closet, Foxy poking his head out of Pirate's cove, a Golden Freddy Poster in the West Hall corner, A Curious Mike looking at the posters in the East-. Wait… A Golden Freddy Poster?

Chica lowered the monitor to see Golden Freddy slouching against the desk in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Greetings Miss Chica, Beautiful day for a spot of scaring wouldn't you agree?" The Golden Bear said.

"Uh, Yeah… It was quite-""SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Golden Freddy interrupted Chica with one of his deathly screeches. Chica had fallen backwards out of her chair and was softly weeping, a tad bit terrified to now know what Mike had to go through. Golden Freddy opened the doors which let the others into the office.

"Well, It appears Chica has lost the game." Freddy said.

"Michael, I'm sorry I kind of doubted you, I know what it's like now to be stuck in this office with different animatronics coming to get you." Chica said, still shaking. Michael went over to Chica and gave her a quick hug. "It's alright Chica, I forgive you." Mike said before giving the cupcake back to Chica, who in return placed the cap back on the security guard's forehead.

"So! Who's next?" Bonnie said.

All of the other animatronics started pointing towards Bonnie with twisted looks on their faces. Bonnie's ears drooped.

"Oh no…" Bonnie muttered to himself.

**Authors Note:**

**So! Bonnie is next! Also, I did have a thought whilst writing this, What if I were to include the Animatronics from the sequel (or Prequel) in this series? Please let me know what you think about this chapter and that Idea, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Bonnie's turn.

Bonnie was sitting in the office sighing to himself. He looked up at the Security Cap dangling from his ear. Oh why did he even agree to this? He was much better at scaring than being scared that's for sure. Today was a rather windy night and Bonnie could hear the foundations creaking against the wind. It just added to the eerie feel of the place.

"Alright Michael, Now Bonnie has to pull some rather cheeky faces when he's playing around, so I hope you're ready to do the same thing." Freddy said to Mike, whom sported a Red Bowtie.

"Scare him good, Michael!" Chica happily mentioned.

"Of course Chica. I'm going to school him!" Mike responded.

Bonnie was also, like Chica, playing with the door controls, he quite liked the idea of the doors closing, So he almost instantly opted to close the doors. Suddenly, an alarm rang inside the office, signalling it being Midnight, and the shift beginning. "It's go time…" Bonnie muttered to himself, Smiling slightly.

Meanwhile at the Show Stage, Chica was long gone, Already pestering Bonnie from the East Hall Corner. Freddy and Mike were sitting in the Dining hall, explaining Tactics. "Alright, Michael… Go into Backstage and pull one of Bonnie's signature Death Stares into the camera." Freddy explained to the young guard. "Uh, Are you sure about this? I'm good at faces but I'm not THAT good!" Mike reasoned, But at this point, Freddy let out one if his Signature Laughs and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Bonnie, You know if you keep the doors shut, You're going to drain all your power!" Chica said through the window.

"Oh please Chica, You just want to get into the off-OH NO!" Bonnie said as he noticed the power already at 43% and it only being 1 AM.

"See? I told you, Now open the doors." Chica explained.

Bonnie sighed reluctantly, Opening the West Door, denying Chica entry to the office, he then flicked up the Camera to the Backstage.

Michael stepped up to the Camera, he readied his best look and as he stared into the camera…

"PFFFTHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAH!"

An echo of laughter rang around the building. "OH! Oh ho! Oh that was too good! TOO GOOD! AHAHAHAAAH!" Bonnie said, laughing uncontrollably, clearly seeing Mike's hilariously stupid looking face through the Camera. Mike frowned at this and opened his mouth to yell "Shut up, Bonnie!" which of course earned him more laughs from the hysterical bunny.

It was at this point Mike decided to make his way to the office to get revenge on Bonnie.

As he passed by Pirate's cove, He noticed that Foxy had already left, looking down the hall, He could see the Pirate Fox knocking on the door with his hook. "Yarr, Ye scallywag! I'll get ye next time…!" Foxy exclaimed, before passing past Mike and then jumping back into his cove without saying a word.

Bonnie opened the left door again, Knowing that the Fox was gone, Chica was leaning against the bathroom wall, whilst Freddy was making his way down the east hall. Foxy was singing to himself, He liked to sing but he always sang the same song. "Dum dum dum dum de dum…" The Pirate Fox sang, it reverberated around the building. Not before long, Bonnie found himself humming along to it as well.

Mike noticed the Supply Closet beside him. This was the one part of the restaurant in which he had never been in, well besides the Girl's Bathroom. He quickly slipped in and looked around. The Room was packed with shelves topped with all sorts of cleaning products, There was a mop and a bucket on the floor in the corner as well, but what really caught Mike's eye was a stack of comics hidden behind a box of washing detergent. Being curious about this, Mike decided to take a look.

'The Amazing Adventures of Rabbit Man!' was written in big block capitals on the cover of the comic, which also sported a picture of a man in a Bunny Costume and a cape. This was quite obviously Bonnie's stash of Comics. He put the Comic back, deciding it would be rude to invade on Bonnie's secret life more.

Meanwhile, Freddy's laughter was beginning to scare Bonnie. Freddy was staring into the camera at the East Hall Corner, With Chica constantly pestering him in the Blind Spot. "Go away, Chica!" the Bunny yelled. "I'm losing power!"

"That's the point isn't it? We're meant to annoy you so you drain your power!" Chica responded.

The Power was beginning to drop low, 17% and it's 3AM. Bonnie was most certainly better at conserving power now, But at this rate, he wasn't going to make it unless he flung all the doors open and hoped that Foxy wouldn't pester him for 3 hours. Oh how he regret agreeing to this.

Mike meanwhile had moved into the West Hall Corner, He looked at the poster in which Golden Freddy would usually hide behind, But it was just an ordinary picture of Freddy smiling. With courage built up, He decided to step into the blind spot and pull another hilariously stupid face at Bonnie.

Bonnie checked the blind spot on the East Hall, Chica was gone so he opened up the door, However. Checking the West Hall blind spot… "HAHAHAH! Mike you never fail to amuse me with… with your silly faces! Hehe…!" Bonnie said before pulling up his monitor. He didn't know it yet, But Mike had made it into the office. He'd failed to close the door.

Bonnie was checking the supply closet, Noticing his Comic stash had been disturbed. "Hey! Who touched my Comics!" He yelled.

"Me!" Michael returned.

"Oh really, Then where are you?" Bonnie said as he was lowering his monitor.

"HERE! RAAAGH!" Mike yelled, trying to scare Bonnie, It worked to some extent. Bonnie leapt back in surprise. "Well why don't you give me an oily motor attack!" Bonnie screeched in a mixture of anger and fear before stomping off to his supply closet to sulk in defeat.

"Well, that was impressive." A voice commented from the door.

"Thanks Foxy." Mike said, as he opened the east door to let Chica and Freddy in.

"Can we take a break tomorrow night and just relax maybe, Michael?" Chica asked.

Bonnie had returned from sulking in his Closet. "Michael, Do not do that again, Okay?" Bonnie demanded. "Well that's what you get for laughing at me." The young guard grinned. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"But of course, Chica. We'll take a break tomorrow night, After all. Freddy is next." Mike Explained.

"Wait, What? When did you decide this?" Freddy said. But his words fell on deaf ears. The others were already gone and relaxing. Oh boy, Freddy was so not ready for this. Thankfully he had another night to prepare for it. Freddy was the smartest of the group, It was a strong possibility that he would survive without trouble, but then he was well known by the others, so who would know what could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Mike had just gotten up, It was 11:30 AM.

After scavenging around his fridge, he soon found that he was out of sandwich material. Sighing, he left his small studio apartment to go and walk to a small café down the street. It wasn't the most scenic of places but it provided cheap and decent food for the young night guard.

Pulling up a chair at a table and ordering a ham sandwich and a cup of coffee, he picked up the Newspaper. Eyeing it over, he noted a headline that caught his interest. "Robbery at local gas station?" Mike thought to himself. "A terrifying robbery situation at a gas station this morning left 3 dead and 2 seriously injured. The Robbery consisted of an armed group of four men. All escaped with the money in hand…"

Mike looked up when he saw the waitress leave him a nicely cut sandwich and some coffee in a paper cup. Reaching down to grab a bite of the sandwich, he read on. "This is the fourth of a series of armed robberies around the city this week. With a fast food restaurant being the beginning of these events." Mike then realised something as he was drinking his Coffee.

"What if this armed gang of thieves attack the Pizzeria?" he said aloud which earned him a few looks from others around the café. "Oh, that place? No chance, they're never going to go near that place with those freaky robot characters around" A middle-aged man spoke up. Mike nodded in response. He was right, Freddy and the others would've scared those men off easily.

Michael finished his lunch and coffee and set off back to his apartment, ready for the night shift, which would be back to normal for tonight.

Mike was sitting in the Dining hall with Bonnie and Foxy, They were both awaiting something to happen. They were bored. "Hey, How about we play hide and seek?" Bonnie said. "With just the three of us, lad? I don' think that's gonna be very fun." Foxy responded, huffing through his voice box. Mike sighed, he had sort of regretted listening to Chica, who in fact was humming in the kitchen whilst a delicious scent, in which only Mike could smell, radiated from underneath the kitchen door.

"Chica likes to cook in solitude, doesn't she?" Mike asked, Bonnie nodded in response before speaking up. "Hey, where's Freddy?" Foxy lifted his head up. "Th' lubber's down in th' office with Golden, they're preparin' fer t'morrow night."

"Okay, So Mister Fazbear, what do you do when you spot either Mister Bonnie or Miss Chica in the blind spots?"

"Close the doors instantly. And when you find they're gone, Re-open them. I've got to conserve Power."

"Good, now what about when you hear a poor attempt at a deep laugh echo through the building?"

Freddy smirked.

"Oh come on, It can't be that bad Golden." Freddy responded.

"What do you do, Mister Fazbear?" Golden asked.

Freddy sighed. "Look at him for a few seconds to halt his advancement."

A Trio of laughter boomed from the Dining Hall.

Michael had his phone out and was connected to the internet. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it had access to the Internet, and he, Bonnie and Foxy were watching some funny cat videos to help pass the time.

"I never thought that those furry things could be so entertaining." Bonnie said, still giggling.

Suddenly, the phone cut out and flashed an empty battery shape.

"Avast! The blasted device has gone to sleep!" Foxy complained.

"Sorry Foxy, It's out of power. I'm going to have to recharge it when I get home." Mike said apologetically. Suddenly the door to the kitchen flung wide open to reveal a very specific Chicken Animatronic who came out covered in sauce and pizza toppings who was hastily rushing towards the Restrooms to clean up.

"Are you alright Chica?" Michael yelled.

"Uh! I'm fine… I just accidentally knocked down the contents of the shelf onto myself whilst cooking… Nothing serious!" the Frantic Chicken responded.

Freddy and Golden entered the Dining hall.

"What's all the commotion about?" Freddy asked.

"Uh, on second thought, could one of you come in here? I can't reach the Sauce on my Head Feathers…" Chica asked from inside the Restroom.

"I'm coming, Chica. Don't worry." Freddy said as he stomped off to the Restroom to help Chica.

Foxy glanced over to the kitchen for a moment. "Y'know lads, I've never been in th' kitchen before…" He said as he got up. Golden spoke up. "Mister Foxy, I do not think it is a wise idea to go into the Kitchen, Chica likes to keep her work a secret!" but his words fell on deaf ears, The Fox was already in the kitchen.

And there it was, Right in front of him. There was an unfinished Pizza lying on the counter. Foxy couldn't resist. He leaned back, Jaws open and...

SNAP!

The Pizza had large marks in it, Foxy had taken a bite out of it. As he processed the food, He chewed further, His eyes saw dreams of golden joy and wonder… It was incredible, He saw himself leaping through a meadow of colourful flowers, free as a bird, speaking of birds, there were a lot of birds.

So many in fact that one was swooping down, and it was about to hit him on the head…!

CLANK!

Foxy arrived back in the real world, He rubbed the top of his head and looked around.

"How dare you ruin my work Foxy!" Chica yelled.

The Chicken had hit him with a Frying Pan. "Get out! OUT!" Chica shooed the Dazed Fox from the kitchen. Freddy walked up to him. "Oh don't worry about it Foxy, she's quick to forgive. I just hope that the blow to the head doesn't affect your performance tonight." He said.

"Oh, I'll be fine lad… I've collided head first into the floor before when Bonnie tripped me…"

Bonnie Snickered.

"And again when he stuck his hand out whilst I was running."

Bonnie Snickered again.

"Oh! And then there was the time that Golden was eating Bananas and he left a peel in the hall and I slipped on that…"

"Sorry about that one, Mister Foxy." Golden Apologised.

"Arrr, it's alright lad… I mean… Wait… Banana peels… Tha' gives me an idea!" The Fox had hatched a plan.

Suddenly Mike's watch beeped. 6:00 AM. His shift was over.

"Okay guys, back to locations, I'll see you tonight." Mike said as he made for the door.

"You better return with your game face on, Michael." Freddy said. "You better."

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for being late this one guys, I've had a very stressful week. Also, Golden Freddy will get his turn in the office, Don't worry Golden Freddy Fans!**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy closed the left door upon seeing Chica smiling at him through the Window.

It was 1 AM and the power was at 89%, however Bonnie and Chica were deciding to harass Freddy quite a lot, which caused him to drain power. As he flipped up the tablet, He noticed Mike staring into the Show Stage Camera with a toothy grin and Freddy's Signature Top Hat on his head.

"That Top Hat looks good on Mister Schmidt, don't you agree?" a voice said. Freddy switched to the West Hall Corner to see a Golden Freddy poster. Flipping down the tablet to see the Golden Animatronic leaning against the desk. "Yes, it's stylish." Freddy responded before flipping the Tablet up again, Denying Golden of a Victory.

A somewhat loud cheesy laugh echoed through the building, which was accompanied by a soft snickering noise from Bonnie. Michael was on the move.

Stepping into the Restrooms to see Chica leaning against the wall, He nodded in acknowledgement towards the Chicken. Standing in the entrance to the Girls Restroom, he couldn't help but take a peek inside only to be yanked back out by Chica, who shot a disappointed glare at Michael. He couldn't help but stare back into her eyes before laughing again and moving towards the Kitchen. Laughter erupted from Backstage, which was where Bonnie was.

Freddy now found himself constantly checking the lights, and almost screaming at the top of his Voice Box when he saw Bonnie or Chica looking at him through the doors. It was at that point in which he heard quick metallic footsteps coming from the hall, He quickly slammed down the door to hear knocking at it mere moments later. "Arrrr! I be getting' ye next time ye scurvy landlubber!" Foxy ranted at the Bear before stropping back to Pirate Cove.

Mike was whistling the Toreador March to himself in the kitchen whilst constantly rustling the utensils around. This was what Freddy did, Except that Freddy could play the Toreador March through a pre-recorded line on his Voice Box.

Chica meanwhile was back to harassing Freddy at the door, however, her thoughts were occupied with the fears that Michael was messing up HER kitchen. She was very tempted to run over there and chuck him out for making a mess, but she was relieved to find that Michael was now standing at the end of the hall. He was getting closer to Freddy.

Away from the Action, Golden was sitting in an unknown room of the Pizzeria, flicking through a copy of a newspaper he had stolen from the day guard. "Local Shopping Mall gets robbed, Fifth Robbery this week" Golden read aloud. Suddenly, Out of the small basement window, he heard smashing glass, shouting and the occasional gunfire. There was a Restaurant across the street that was being robbed. It was also unlikely that the others were able to hear it.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had been denied yet again by Freddy, Who was now sitting at 34% on 4 AM. Freddy had lasted the longest so far, Chica had only made it to 2 AM and Bonnie had only made it to 3 AM. Freddy couldn't get lost in thought, He heard Mike laugh again followed by the sound of running. Chica had also appeared in the east hall door again, He reached his hands to close the door, but still realised that the west hall door was still wide open. He had no choice. He had to head-butt the button! Arching his head back, he flung his head button and it crashed into the button with an anti-climactic squeaking noise.

"Arrr! Harharhar!" Foxy chuckled from outside the door. "Watch yer nose lubber!" Foxy said as he was chuckling to himself all the way back to Pirates cove. Unfortunately that double attack had drained Freddy's power quite a fair amount. It was now sitting at 17% and it had just turned to 5 AM now. Freddy was still determined to make it!

Golden was watching the events of the Robbery unfold. The police cars had arrived already and the robbers were making a break for it, speeding down past the pizzeria to evade the cops. And then Ambulances coming into help the injured. Golden wanted to help… He was like that, But ever since the events of the old pizzeria he felt confined to the small basement room. It's a sad fate for the Animatronic.

Freddy was doing incredibly well. Time was getting ever closer to 6 AM. Freddy was going to make it. The power sat at 7% with Bonnie and Chica pretty much having given up for the night. They'd already gone back to their positions on the stage. However, Freddy was focusing on Mike to try and stop him, He completely forgot about Foxy until the last minute. Flipping down the tablet to close the door down… However Mike managed to get into the room… Foxy banged on the door, draining the last of the power. "Bwahahaha! We're gonna get ye, Ye Scurvy Landlubber!" Foxy went back to his cove to relish in his Victory, The Power cut out. Freddy was out of Power.

Mike got up from his position on the corner of the room where he was poised to strike and walked to the West Hall door to do the Toreador Jingle. "Michael, you have to go the long way around." Freddy spoke up. "But then you'll get to 6 AM!" Mike protested. "You'd better get running then!" Freddy grinned. Mike ran back down the hall and across the dining hall, down the west hall, catching his Breath for a moment. He then stepped up to the door before taking a deep breath and starting humming the Toreador March.

"You need to have lights, Michael." Freddy explained. "Oh come on!" the night-guard complained.

"Sorry, that's the rules!" Freddy said.

Mike muttered to himself furiously and then walked into the supply closet to find a torch. "You better not be looking at my Comics again!" Bonnie yelled from down the hall. After a quick search, Mike found the torch and returned to the door to start humming the Toreador march and occasionally flickering the torch on and off on his face. However his humming was cut out by an all too familiar sound of a chiming bell.

Freddy had won.


	7. Chapter 7

"See Michael? It's not that hard! You've just got to remain focused!" Freddy commented. He'd won his night and Foxy was next. Mike sighed. "Well, Congratulations Freddy. I somehow had a hunch that you'd win." Mike complimented.

Golden suddenly appeared in the room in the blink of an eye. "Mister Schmidt, Mister Fazbear…" The Golden Bear said to catch his breath. "Did you not hear the commotion outside?"

"Commotion? What Commotion?" Freddy asked. "Yeah, We heard nothing." Mike added.

Meanwhile, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were getting ready to lock up for the day when they heard the Manager coming through the front doors. As they turned their heads to look at the man, he simply waved before going to see his Night Guard.

"Golden, Hide. Someone is coming." Freddy said. Golden then vanished into thin air, mere moments before the manager came in. "Schmidt, I'm glad I caught you..." he spoke before noticing Freddy was there. "Freddy, What are you doing out? It's 6 AM".

"Oh! Uh, Right... Sorry!" Freddy said as he proceeded back to the stage.

"Listen Schmidt, I'm giving you a raise. You'll now be paid $150 per week. It's not much but buisness has been a little better recently." The Manager spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager!" Mike responded.

"Now I hope you'll keep working hard, Here's the Paycheck. It is Friday after all!" The Manager said as he handed an envelope to Mike, Who in return grinned and triumphantly strolled out of the office.

He waved the Paycheck at Freddy who was locking up to be ready on the stage for the day, Freddy grinned in return and then locked up as Mike walked out of the door.

The Following Day had been a very slow one for the Animatronics, only two families came in the entire morning, so the Animatronics would sit behind their curtain, bored out of their CPUs half of the time. Foxy on the other hand was rather intrested in the Kitchen, there was something he was after, and he was going to get it.

"So... Anyone got any good jokes to share?" Bonnie asked. Chica and Freddy just shook their heads. Freddy made a few clicking noises in his head, his eyes lit up and then his voicebox started to speak up in a goofy voice. "Hey Kids! Why did Chica cross the road? To get to the Pizza on the other side!" Chica rolled her eyes.

Mike meanwhile had just gotten up, He decided to drive to the Pizzeria for lunch.

The Animatronics were still backstage, Michael had ordered and was sitting outside enjoying a Ham and Pineapple Pizza whilst speaking with Bonnie. "So, Foxy managed to steal a Banana from the Kitchen? Really? How did nobody see him sneaking over?" Michael asked. Bonnie nodded. "It's unlike Foxy to be a thief. He's ambitious sure, but he's a good guy." The Bunny Spoke.

"Mhm, I hope he doesn't pull these kind of things tonight." Mike said as he finished off a slice.

"Well I don't mean to rain on your parade, But you should probably watch out for him. He's a crafty thing."

Michael nodded as he dug into another slice.

Meanwhile, In Pirate's cove...

"Foxy, I will not eat the Banana." Golden stated.

"Eat it!" Foxy argued.

"No."

"Go on! Eat the Banana, Lad!"

"No! I'm not Hungry!"

Foxy then pulled out a pair of Bright Pink Garments, The Like in which Golden has never seen.

"What... Where did you get those?" Golden Asked.

"I found them in the Basement, In a Box filled with a Dismantled Older version of Chica. Do you want them?"

Golden nodded as if Hypnotised.

"Then you'll eat this Bana-"

SNAP!

In a split second, The Innards of the Banana were gone, So was Golden and the Pink Undergarments.

"Good Bear." Foxy said and nodded. He looked at the Peel. "Game on, Mikey."

**Authors Note:**

**I am Sooooooooooo so so Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been hit with writer's block, a bunch of Real Life Issues and just flat out lazyness! So to speak, I should be finishing this story soon... There's only a few more chapters, But thanks to you all who supported me now!**

**And Remember to keep leaving your fantastic Reviews! They always help and I welcome the feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Crackle of lightning tore through the sky.

Mike was driving to his Night Shift position, However he was stuck in traffic. He was thinking about how Foxy would perform in the office, this being the last night of their little game.

Suddenly, It began to chuck it down.

"Great..." Mike sighed. He was stuck in traffic, in a Thunderstorm.

To make matters worse, some idiot behind him was making use of his horn, and shouting obscenities down the traffic, The Rumbles of thunder tried to drown out his sailor speak but it was futile.

"Ugh! And to think it was sunny just a few hours ago!" The Young Night Guard said as he turned on the radio, he flicked through a few channels only to be met with static every time he found something good. Brilliant. This couldn't get much worse now could it?

However, over at the pizzeria, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were pondering around, waiting for Mikey.

Freddy looked up at a clock on the wall. 11:50. "Ugh, He'd usually be here by now." Said an Impatient Bonnie. The Bunny was stomping around, Occasionally stopping to complain. Chica on the otherhand was sitting silently on the edge of the stage, Lost in thought. "Now why can't you be like Chica over there, Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I guess you're right."

Bonnie sat down with a huff next to Chica.

Golden Freddy materialized behind the two of them, Also bored. Freddy noticed he was without his hat. "Hey, Golden? Where's your hat?"

"Hmm?" Golden said as he reached to his head, to feel no hat there. "Oh. I must have misplaced it in my basement." said the Golden Bear as he got up and begin to walk down the West hall.

Bonnie followed out of curiousity. He noticed the Bear dive straight into the poster in the wall. It shimmered into a picture of Golden Freddy before the yellow faded to a normal brown. Bonnie shrugged, confused by this. He peeked into the office only to have the Door Slammed shut down on his face. "What the hell?"

"Arr! Ya scram ya bunnie boy! Ya ain't gettin' into th' brig ye scurvy landlubber!" said Foxy as he yelled at the door.

"Foxy."

"I gonna make ya walk the plank in the mornin' if ya don't scram right now lad!"

"Foxy!"

"An, i'll be drinkin' th' cherry soda whilst ya be swimmin' with the sharks and-"

"FOXY!"

Foxy simply stared.

"It's not even midnight yet." Bonnie pointed out.,

"Oh! Sorry lad." Foxy apologised as he pressed the button with his good hand to raise the door.

"What are ye after?"

"Just came to check in on you buddy. You know, Mike's gonna be relentless for how you spooked him on the first night." Bonnie pointed out. That was indeed the spook which caused this little game.

"Ah, I'll be fine laddie! I be captain foxy, I ain't afraid of anythin'!" The Fox stated.

Bonnie rolled his eyes to hear the door open.

"Bloody hell, Talk about a storm!" A Soaking wet Night Guard said as he came in, tossed his Raincoat aside and jumped into Pirate Cove, Bonnie was sprinting back to the stage. Foxy briefly checked the cameras to make sure everyone was in position. They were.

"Lets get this show on the road, lads." Said the Fox as he chucked something out into the hall.

Chica leaped off the stage before Bonnie did, to slide to a stop at the table and lean against it. Foxy saw this and looked at her through the camera. She Responded with an innocent seeming wave. It seems Mike wasn't the only one out for revenge. Foxy thought to earlier in the week when he had ruined one of Chica's Pizzas.

Bonnie was next to move, And unlike Chica, he wasn't spotted. He was in the Backstage. His Favourite room? Why? Because he planned all of his pranks here... And he was about to do an old classic. He propped up the Bare Endoskeleton on the table to stare at the camera, He also turned the heads to look at the Camera. He Snickers and ducked down in the corner to wait for Foxy's yelp of surprise.

Freddy moved next, Letting out a deep chuckle before running past Chica to lean against the entrance to the East Hall. Chica winked at him before sneaking over into the Bathrooms and staring into the camera, with a very evil grin on her face. Oh she was not going to be merciful tonight.

Mike poked his head out of Pirate's cove to look at the Camera. He noticed Freddy over by the hall, who waved. Mike nodded back, before freezing. The Camera had turned on.

Foxy muttered to himself as he looked at Mike's face. He was smiling. Chica wasn't the only one with Plans. As the Pirate flicked to the Backstage, he noted that Bonnie had done some work there. The Pirate was tough as nails and was unfazed by this, flicking away to find Chica, he heard Bonnie whine about his prank failing in the distance.

Freddy laughed deeply again, going into the Kitchen, he was soon joined by Chica, and the two of them locked eyes. Freddy wanted to have a bit of fun with Foxy too, so he began to mix up a rythmn by tapping the pots and pans, Chica would also tap along to this Rythmn. Shortly afer the little song began, they could hear Foxy humming along to it. Chica used this opportunity to slink out of the kitchen and down the east hall.

Bonnie was moving his way into the West Hall, when he bumped into Michael who was already standing outside the cove. "Bonnie, What are you doing?" asked the Young Temporary Foxy.

Bonnie pointed down the hall after hushing Michael with the finger over his mouth. He then moved his arms to do a 'boo!' gesture. Mike nodded as he watched the Purple Animatronic walk down the hall. However, in a quick flash of the blind spot light, Michael saw something yellow on the ground. He assumed it was Golden Freddy peeking his head out of the ground to watch Bonnie before turning back to the Camera.

However, Mike would soon find out that he was wrong.

"Arr! Leave me alone lass!"

Foxy was being terrorized by Chica who wouldn't leave the blind spot, and kept making rude faces through the window.

"Never! I'm gonna getcha for what you did to the pizza!"

"I thought tha' th' fryin' pan did the trick?" Foxy said, still hearing the ringing of the blow through his head.

Chica shook her head and grinned evily at Foxy.

"Arr..." Said Foxy as he spotted a Familiar Night Guard on the Camera, he was out of the Cove but not running yet. "Ye stay there lad..." Foxy said as he slammed the door down on a Bonnie who was trying to sneak in. The Bunny growled before retreating into the supply closet. Supposedly to read one of his comics.

Foxy was only at 2 AM. And if Chica didn't go away soon, then he'd lose. 40%.

Freddy was lingering in the corner, watching Chica making faces at Foxy.

"You know, If you keep doing that Chica, you're going to tire yourself out." The Bear pointed out.

"Oh, I'll be fine Freddy, quit worrying! Besides, I'm draining his power by doing this." The Chicken responded.

Freddy got up and began to move back to the kitchen, He noticed Mike was missing from the Cove however. He smirked. "Good luck Michael."

Mike was running down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. However, another flash of the blind spot revealed the same yellow object as before. "Hey! Golden! Watch out!" Mike said as he hurried to stop, But he wouldn't. Before he knew it, he was flying past the door...

Krrrrr-rrrack!

The sound of breaking bone echoed through the restaurant. The Last thing Mike saw before blacking out was a curious yellow bear poking his head through the poster.

**Authors Note:**  
**Oh dear, Poor Mikey! He's not dead, Don't worry. But anyway, Here's another chapter for you guys to make up for the fact of me being lazy. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
